


[Podfic] Terrible, But Great

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark Harry, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofTerrible, But Greatby TheFeistyRogueAuthor's summary:Two words were written, in perfect calligraphy, along Harry’s collar bone.‘Avada kedavra’The soul mark that had been with him all his life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 26





	[Podfic] Terrible, But Great

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terrible, But Great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664673) by [TheFeistyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vnjgljg2vfepxkf/Terrible%20But%20Great.mp3?dl=0) | 00:09:13 | 8.95 MB


End file.
